It is common practice to connect two bare wires to one another by simply twisting the wires together. This provides an efficient connection as there is a large contact area between the wires.
Once twisted together the wires have to be taped for insulating purposes and to prevent them from untwisting.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875 and 5,585,601 which disclose wire connectors in which two components of electrically insulating material are moved, e.g. rotated, with respect to one another so that wires are electrically connected. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,601 the wires are twisted together whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875 one wire is compressed into engagement with an electrical contact. The connectors conceal the bared wires so that taping is not necessary. The connector components, once firmly secured together, prevent the wires from untwisting or coming out of electrical contact with one another.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved wire connector which enables two bare wires to be connected together rapidly by the simple expedient by screwing together two connector components through each of which a wire passes.